


i found you in the pouring rain

by MTKiseki



Category: Wind Breaker (Manhwa), 윈드브레이커 | Wind Breaker (Web Comic)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, FML, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, I Tried, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, One Shot, Out of Character, POV Alternating, SINCE IT WAS NEVER STATED IN THE WEB COMIC - AM ASSUMING VINNY AND JAY ARE BOTH 18 AT LEAST, Shower Sex, Vinny's Foul Mouth, What am I doing, kind of, no beta we die like men, or Vinny's and Jay's attempts at flirting, probs - Freeform, why am I writing to a new fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:11:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTKiseki/pseuds/MTKiseki
Summary: Deviation starting from Wind Breaker | [Part 2] Ep. 45 |  by Yongseok Jo".../What are you doing?/Are you just going to keep standing there like an idiot?""Ah..."





	i found you in the pouring rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hah...this refused to leave me alone. I hardcore ship these two >.>
> 
> I suggest you place this on loop as you read: [**The Wanted - I Found You - Piano Version** by oysterlovers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Knxm2q3Qt7M)

_I found you, in my darkest hour_

_I found you, in the pouring rain_

_I found you, when I was on my knees_

_And your life brought me back again_

_Found you in a river of pure emotion_

_I found you, my only truth_

_I found you and the music played_

 

**_I Found You — The Wanted_ **

* * *

Today was a fan-fucking-tastic day. The rain steadily poured down from the sky, bouncing off of the umbrella he had been able to scrounge up from his apartment. Thank fuck he had been able to find it, else going to restock on soda and ramen would have been a pain in the ass. His sneakers had long become soggy from the rain, peeling off the ground with a _slop_ for each step he took. Not that he could really hear it, the music streaming in from his earbud blocking out a fair amount of the background noise. Even the music from the one he had unplugged was still faintly audible.

The wind barely registered on his radar, meaning there was only a slight chill tonight. He felt sorry for any poor sap stuck outside without an umbrella tonight. Looking up, as he should be close to his apartment by now, he spotted a figure standing right outside. Pausing, he stared at the guy, his gaze then shifting to the bike held tightly in that guy’s grip.

Why the ever-loving fuck was this dickhead outside his apartment like a lost puppy?

He shoved his other earbud into his ear, acting as if he hadn’t seen the dark-haired cyclist.

Vinny walked past him to reach the lock, shoving his key in and turning it until he heard a _clunk_. With a creak, the door swung inward. All the while, his gaze did not drift back to the soaked teen standing less than two meters away. He toed off his soggy sneakers and slipped into a pair of slippers. He just so happened to glance back through the doorway at the rainy scene outside then.

Locking his jaw, he turned back around and returned to the doorway. The guy was still standing there, as if getting drenched to the point of pneumonia was an everyday occurrence. The dickhead didn’t even try to enter after him; he didn’t even ask if he could come in—that fucker.

“What are you doing?” The words escaped him before he was able to turn around and slam the door shut. Grimacing inwardly, he waited for a response, but all he received was a side-eye. Those black as fuck eyes held no expectations within them, as if the fucker _expected him to just abandon the guy outside._ If anything, that pissed Vinny off even more.

“Are you just going to keep standing there like an idiot?” Eyes narrowing slightly, Vinny all but challenged Jay to refuse.

“Ah…” Jay breathed out, surprise coloring his gaze. He twitched, as if he was about to follow, but stayed in place. He stared at the annoyed redhead for a while longer, holding steady the heterochromatic glare sent his way.

“Tch.” Vinny jerked his head toward his apartment. “Hurry up and get your ass inside before you get fucking hospitalized or some shit.” Showing his back to Jay, he walked inside and headed straight to the small kitchen to put away the items he bought. He heard the idiot follow him inside, closing the door softly behind him.

“Thank you.”

“Like I would leave you outside to get sick and fucking die. We still have that race tournament to win.” Yanking his earbuds out, he tossed them and his phone onto his desk, shrugging out of his damp jacket while he was at it. “Shower’s over there, get yourself clean. I’ll lend you some clothes once you’re out.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could spot the brunet awkwardly stand by the doorway, as if still in disbelief that he was not some cold bastard. Rolling his eyes, he pointed a finger at the bathroom. “Go. I don’t want you getting water everywhere, idiot. It takes forever to dry.”

Awakening from his stupor, Jay nodded and gently rested his bike against the hallway before shucking off his soaked shoes and socks for a pair of slippers Vinny kept for his mom usually. “Okay.”

Vinny waited for a complaint at the floral pattern, but there was none. Idiot was as composed as ever, the surprise now secreted away into the depths of those coal-black eyes. He kept a careful eye on the guy, in case he was going to try something.

Jay shrugged out of his jacket, slipping out of the water-heavy red blazer, as he walked further into Vinny’s apartment. The well-fitted white shirt beneath stretched against his wired muscles, the fabric a bit rough against his skin now. That was thus the next to go, his fingers easily flicking each button free until that too was slipping off his form. From beneath his lashes, he could see the redhead staring at him. Those heterochromatic eyes were slightly widened, mouth opened just a tad. Mouth curling into a slight smirk, something within him roused.

Not calling to Vinny’s attention that he had been exposed, Jay bent down to pick up the fallen articles of clothing. He straightened and began neatly folding the clothing right there, without a care in the world about his state of undress. “Where can I set this?” A quick purview of the apartment indicated no washer or dryer, so that meant the redhead went elsewhere to do his laundry.

Vinny took a moment to reply, his brain starting up again. “Just leave it over there.” He gestured toward a laundry basket beside his wardrobe. “Go and take a shower, stripper.”

Jay went to do so, carefully making his way over without tripping on any of the stuff Vinny left lying around. After dropping his bundle in the basket, he turned to say to redhead. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“So that was meant for my eyes?” Vinny tossed back, leaning against his desk. “Didn’t know you swung this way.”

Jay shrugged and raised a brow, silently retorting, _Back at you._

Neither said anything and simply stared at the other, waiting for the silence to be broken.

Whether the slight shiver that befell Jay a couple minutes later was due to Vinny’s piercing, appreciative gaze or the fact that the brunet was shirtless and still drenched, who knew. It was the signal, however, that broke the stare-off.

“Shower, idiot, before you catch pneumonia.” Vinny turned and headed to supply cabinet for an extra towel and other things his unexpected guest would need.

“Care to join me?”

Vinny paused, glancing back over his shoulder. “You’re offering?” he threw back, testing Jay’s resolve. Was this a joke, a stab at how someone as freakish looking as him was undesirable?

He did not know what Jay saw, but he received a nod. Stunned, Vinny watched Jay head toward the shower, his sinewy back on full display. Before he knew it, Vinny was striding forward, catching Jay before he could enter the bathroom and slamming him against the wall. He grabbed the brunet’s hands with one hand and held them up against the wall, his other hand bracing the wall right beside Jay’s head.

“You’re not fucking with me, are you?” His breathing came out even, but just barely.

Pale lips parted, the following words echoing within Vinny’s ears. “I’d rather fuck you, to be honest.” No hesitation within those dark eyes, just expectation now. A distant part of his mind wondered if the dark-haired idiot could even see him properly, or if this was all a blur of color.

“Last chance to back away,” Vinny warned, leaning in closer.

In response, Jay met him halfway.

Chilled flesh, from both of them.

Messy, neither having experience, operating on instinct.

Teeth clacking together, nose bumping into one another, grips too tight and embrace too rough.

It didn’t matter much to them.

 _Psshh—_ Outside, the rain fell heavily, increasing in intensity from before. Neither of the occupants paid that any mind.

 _Warm,_ Vinny thought as he plundered Jay’s mouth further, long releasing his hold on the brunet’s hands to wrap his arm around a slim waist. He pressed Jay further against the wall, his body barricading the brunet in place.

With his hands now free, Jay allowed them to drop down onto Vinny’s shoulders, his fingers tangling within bright red locks. His head was getting dizzy from a lack of oxygen, but he could muster up no strength to break free of the redhead’s embrace. Eyes shuttered close, he felt with his fingers, his mouth, his tongue. A leg snuck in between his, taunting, teasing, tempting, slowly grinding against him. Jay could only dig his hands deeper into Vinny’s hair, pulling the redhead closer, his moans swallowed before they could touch the air.

Vinny took his time in exploring Jay’s mouth, instinct overruling his lack of experience. Beneath the taste of sea salt was a hint of lemon. Smiling into the kiss, the redhead allowed his other hand to move from the wall to Jay’s neck, breaking away from Jay’s mouth to feather light kisses along the brunet’s jawline and then down his neck. Harsh pants brushed against his ear, and that only motivated him further in his teasing. His teeth grazed against the cold, pale skin beneath him, easily drawing blood to the surface. A slight nip against the collarbone was met with a sharp gasp and a tightened grip on his hair.

“S-shower,” Jay hissed, neck tilting further to give Vinny more access. He felt Vinny agree and pull back—a whine unknowingly escaping his mouth when he felt the warm lips leave his skin—though the arm around his waist stayed. His legs faltered when he tried to take a step, pulling a curse from his lips.

“Easy there,” Vinny murmured, easily adjusting his grip until one arm was locked behind Jay’s knees, the other around the brunet’s shoulders. With a grunt, he lifted Jay up, stumbling a bit before adapting to Jay’s weight. Instead of a complaint, he felt Jay nuzzle into his neck, as if seeking warmth. It was only then he realized how chilled Jay’s skin had become, the rain’s influence truly showing itself now.

Quickly striding to the bathroom, he slammed his shoulder against the ajar door to open it fully. He set Jay back on his feet within the shower stall and turned the water on, uncaring about getting soaked as well. Hand reaching out to cup that slim jaw, he leaned down to steal one last kiss before turning around and leaving Jay to his privacy. A hand grabbed his wrist, however, preventing him from leaving.

“I thought, you were, joining me, Vinny?” Jay murmured between quick, light breaths of air. Yanking the redhead back into the shower stall, he immediately divested Vinny of his t-shirt, exploring the broad plane previously hidden from his gaze. The water continued to beat against his back from above, but he paid it no mind, far more focused on examining firsthand Vinny’s physique. _Strong shoulders, enough to easily carry me bridal style_ , Jay absentmindedly thought, a flush creeping up his cheeks at the memory. Instead of demanding to be put down, he had taken comfort in the hold instead.

When he looked up, he was met with a molten hot gaze, catching him unawares. That was all Vinny needed to turn the tide and bracket Jay against the shower wall, peeling off both their pants while they were at it. “How far down does this blush of yours go?” Vinny whispered, his voice caressing Jay’s ears.

The low timbre resonated within Jay, the words causing him to tilt his head back, a keen strangled in his throat. “Vi—Vinny,” he gasped out as embraced him tightly, chest to chest.  This was completely different from that stuff Dom had downloaded on his computer. This, this was—his mind was growing hazy, his entire focus devoted to Vinny’s ministrations.

“Ah!” He shuddered, the sensation of being licked too foreign for him to ignore.

Vinny, seeing how Jay was reacting to him, increased his efforts, toying with the pert bud before him, his tongue flicking it at random intervals. His hands roamed, trailing down wiry muscle. He glanced further down, at the growing arousal pressing against his stomach.

Blinking away spots of darkness, Jay shifted, his knees buckling slightly at the sudden movement. Caught off guard, Vinny hurriedly moved to secure Jay’s position, ending up with their arousals pressed together.

“Shit,” Vinny cursed. He rested his forehead against Jay’s, and upon feeling the budding warmth beneath, closed his eyes in resignation. “Let’s get you washed up and out of here. You’re going to catch a fever.”

Fingers wrapped around him, instantly grabbing his attention.

“Jay,” Vinny growled out.

Instead of responding verbally, Jay simply stroked the fairly large cock within his grasp, taking note of all the veins and the nest of dark red curls resting at the base. It was different from when he did it alone. Doing it to someone else...his cheeks darkened further, the flush blossoming down his neck to grace the top of his collarbone.

A hand, paler, slighter larger, grasped his own straining member in return. Jay groaned, the pressure rough yet slick from all the precum that had steadily been dribbling down as well as the water still beating down on them. The water had long since gone cold from the slight warmth it had started at, but Jay felt as if he was burning up.

His head tilted back, knocking against the shower wall. The water spray fell straight onto his face, the pressure brushing his bangs away from his face. The shower was small, the lack of space only making him more aware of what was happening. Jay opened his mouth, but that only served as an invitation for Vinny to claim it once more, pulling Jay into another battle of dominance—though, admittedly, Jay did not try that hard to win.

Time flew away from him at this point. His hand moved automatically, stroking Vinny harsher and quicker. At one point, his free hand had migrated up to tangle within Vinny’s red hair again, using it as an anchoring point. His eyes had long since closed, the bathroom light too harsh and the pleasure too strong. Yet, just as he felt the pressure building up within him reach its peak, a harsh grip at the base of his cock knocked all the air out of his lungs, causing him to break away from the kiss and rest his forehead against Vinny’s bare shoulder. “Fuck, Vinny.”

“Together, or not at all,” Vinny grunted, shifting his hand to grasp both of their members together.

The added pressure, the tight hold, the firmness, the cold water pelting down from above, the delay, it all tore at Jay, stretching him thin and on the cusp of unconsciousness. All it took was a thumb—his or Vinny’s, he  did not know—rubbing at the tip for him to climax, his shout muffled into Vinny’s shoulder. He felt Vinny shudder against him, could feel the warmth seep between their joined hands, could feel their releases splash against their chests, mixing with the water to form a muddy mess below.

Vinny panted harshly into his ear, the breathing slightly guttural in his opinion. Neither of them said anything, simply basking in the afterglow.

The first to move was Vinny. The redhead straightened up and used his cleaner hand to support Jay, who simply sagged against him, nearly boneless. A frown crept up on Vinny’s face when he realized how exhausted the brunet was, far more exhausted than he should be after they...Vinny shifted his gaze away from Jay, taking a moment to calm down and suppress the blood rising to his cheeks.

“Idiot, we could have done this after you recover. This isn't a one-off. Not for me.”

Jay blinked up tiredly at him, dark eyes half-glazed still. “Wanted…” he murmured in reply, to which Vinny rolled his eyes, hoisting Jay higher up against him.

The redhead ran his dirty hand beneath the water, watching the remnants wash away, before reaching over to grab the shampoo and squirting a fair amount into his hand. He then began taking care of his idiot, massaging the formula until the dark hair was turned into a bird’s nest made of foam. Only then did he shift his hold on Jay, tilting the brunet’s head back and rinsing the shampoo out.

Jay stirred, the cold water pulling him away from the post-coitus glow. “Mm-mm?”

Vinny couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips as he leaned down to press a kiss to the slimmer male’s forehead. “Come on, we should get out of the shower.”

Jay nodded and accepted the soapy cloth Vinny offered, cleaning himself down deftly. He then shot a quick glance at Vinny, who was simply leaning against the other shower wall in observation, cloth still in hand. Without a second thought, he began cleaning the redhead off too, taking his time to explore the regions he had not been able to before. Only a slight yank at his scalp, drawing a soundless yelp from him, stopped his explorations.

“Next time,” Vinny promised upon seeing the glare shot his way by the brunet. He took the cloth from Jay’s hand and washed away the rest of the mess still on his body before stepping out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist. He was back in less than a minute with an extra towel, since it had fallen to the ground just outside in their haste. “Here, I’ll go grab you some clothes of mine.”

Jay accepted the towel and began drying himself off, wincing as he felt certain muscles ache at his movements. He hadn’t known those muscles existed till now. He was in the midst of drying his hair when Vinny returned, not that he realized until a minute or two later. The redhead had silently been taking in the view he offered, and Jay unashamedly allowed him. There was nothing about his body that he was shy about, after all. Lips twitching, he grabbed the offered clothes and tore open the pack of clean underwear, sliding them on.

The fact that Vinny had yet to leave the bathroom only amused him further. Though, he was slightly disappointed that Vinny had gone and tossed on a pair of sweats and shirt before returning.

The sweats were a bit loose, but nothing a quick tug at the drawstring couldn’t fix. Leaving the shirt off for now, he turned toward Vinny and raised a brow.

Vinny smirked and stated, “You should wear my clothing more often.” He stepped forward, tilting Jay’s chin up. “I prefer you laid bare, though.” Stealing a kiss, he left Jay gasping for air, his skills having improved quickly.

“Bastard,” Jay breathed as he watched Vinny leave. Grabbing the towel from its fallen position on the ground, he settled it over his damp hair and walked out to follow.

“Are you having ramen?” Vinny asked from the kitchen, looking over his shoulder.

Midway through putting the loaned shirt on, Jay called out, “Yeah…” He then pulled the shirt over his head, straightening it out over his slighter frame. The shirt was a bit baggy on him compared to Vinny, and the fabric felt a bit rough against his skin. However, he felt as if he was wrapped in Vinny’s embrace now, that distinctive musk scent he had begun to associate with Vinny present everywhere.

 _Bzzzt—_ His phone buzzed on the table. Frowning, he walked over to pick it up, Vinny’s gaze piercing through his skull.

“‘Lo?” he asked. “Forget it, I’ll tell you later. I’m at Vinny’s place right now.” He side-eyed Vinny when he heard Minu’s next words. “Minu says he’s coming over too,” he called out to Vinny as he hung up the call, a bead of sweat dripping down his face.

A vein pulsed on Vinny’s head. “Goddamnit, what is this, some kind of shelter for abandoned animals?” Vinny growled out, snapping the dried ramen noodles in two.

Jay wrapped his arms around Vinny’s waist, resting his head on the redhead’s broad shoulders. “We’ll find time to ourselves. Minu is easy to distract.”

Grunting, Vinny went back to making the ramen, though he did press back a bit further into Jay’s hold—the two only parting when they heard a racket outside signaling Minu’s arrival.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I would love to hear your thoughts down below~


End file.
